


I Wanna Touch You, Belphie

by ThatRandomUSERname22



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bel needs more love, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lots of Touching, based on phone call, sad bel needs hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomUSERname22/pseuds/ThatRandomUSERname22
Summary: You can't contain your love for the lonesome demon brother any longer. You were gonna touch him and give him the most love you can.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 132





	I Wanna Touch You, Belphie

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something for this precious sarcastic beautiful boy. Based off the Lonesome call he does when you get up to 10 intamacy. Don't know if I wrote him well as this baby doesn't have many scenes and moments. This sweetie needs all the love and care in the world. I just adore the shit out of this boy and I'd do anything to keep this boy happy with Beel.

You had layed in your bed, exhaused with todays events on your mind. It had been a few months of living with the demon brothers and you had never grown tired of the energy the brothers had given you. You recalled all your times with the brothers, all the times you had gone on adventures with the six brothers. How many adventures had they been on since you had not been living in the Devildom? 

Your mind soon thought back to all the fun times you had spending time with the six brothers. Your mind going to the lonely seventh brother, Belphegor. He had been locked up in the attic for who knows how long, while his brothers and everyone had all had their fun The youngest brother had been locked away in some dusty attic, missing out on all the fun.

His days all meaningless and pointless. The only company he would have is his own mind. You shook your head at the thought. You were thankful that you broke the rules when you had gone and went up in the attic. If you had chose to follow the orders like a good pet, you would have never met the demon. He was someone who you had grown to care deeply about. The first time you met him, you found him oddly simular to the Avatar of Gluttony. The eyes matching in color and disintrest. 

When he spoke to you about how he needed you to make pacts with the other six brothers you didn't hesitate a second. Anything to get the demon out of that prison. You would do anything for Belphie. 

A few weeks had gone by with you heading up the stairs at rediculous hours to talk to the demon. To keep him company. Many of the times he would just listen to you speak about the many adventures of the brothers. You could tell he was lonley up in that dusty forgotten room. You needed to be around him. 

It wasn't long before you fell in love with the demon. Although he never really spoke to you, always would just sit at the other side of the bars and listen to you. It didn't matter. Just being around him was enough. At least for that time being. It was when you got a call from the youngest brother at 4 in the morning. His voice void of all emotion. Holding back something sad and lonely.

"Hey MC? Can we talk for a bit?" You held the phone close to your ear, hearing as if he was just sitting besides you on the bed. You sat back on your bed, leaning up against the wall and headboard.

"Sure"

"Great, so listen up." You heard what seemed to be movement from his side. "You don't even have to say anything special." There was a slight pause as if he was thinking of what to say. As if all the feelings in his head had begun to overfill his very mind. "When you're by yourself, what do you think about?"

"About you." You say instantanuously. You heard his soft, dry laughter on the other line. 

"Oh...? That reply seems a little to favorable. But it was enough to make me laugh. How simpleminded of me..." You found youself slowly getting more and more relaxed with his soothing voice. Your body soon felt as if it was weightless. His voice spoke out again. "There's no special meaning to that question, so I hope you don't get me wrong. I was by myself, and I was suddently wondering what you were doing."

"Are you okay?" You asked as you got up from the bed, suddenly feeling as if you needed to see him. See the very man in person. Be around the man. Be there for him during his distress and suffering.

"Haha, why do you ask? There's nothing you have to be worried about. So can you stay on the line for a bit longer? You're okay with that, right?" You smiled to yourself before getting out of confortable bed and heading to the spiral staircase.

"Bel, I'm happy as long as I get to hear your voice. I'd stay on the line with you for the rest of my life if it meant that I could hear your amazing voice." Your tiredness was making you say things you would be usally emabrssed about. You heard the man yet again softly laugh at your words.

"Your words...they make me laugh." You headed out the door before walking towards the staircase. "I wonder if you're just saying them or if you really mean them?" His voice was quiet as if he was thinking outloud. As if his mind was overruned by the negitive lonesome self talk.

"I mean them, Bel. I really love hearing your voice. I love it when I can come up to your room and sit outside the door to talk to you. Even if you just sit there saying a few words. Every time I'm with you I feel so happy. Even when I'm with the other brothers, I can't get you out of my mind." You were now just outside his door. His shadowy figure sitting on the floor by his bed. "And seeing you like this...So broken and forgotten. I just want to make you feel better. Do whatever I could do to help cheer you up. Give you all the love you desreve. All the attention you need." You put your hand on the prison bars, letting him know you were there for him.

You saw as the figure had gotten up from the floor, the moonlight shining from behind, silohetting him in a vast beatuy. His very being took your away. From the first moment you met him all those months ago to now. "I want to be surrounded, sufficated in everything you. From your scent, to your warmth. I want to be engulfed in you." You put your hand on the bars, the cold metal sending shivers throughout your warm body. 

"You shouldn't say such things to a demon. Who knows what could happen to you?" You saw him right on the other side of the bars, his deep purple eyes staring deep within yours. His forhead leaning on the cold bars. You put your hand up to touch his beatuful flawless face. 

"I wouldn't say it to anyone but you. I wanna be able to touch you, to feel you. To be wrapped up in you." You put down the phone, as he did the same thing. The two of you staring deep in each others eyes. Not once breaking contact before you placed your hand on demon's cheek. You had caressed his soft skin before he leaned closer to your slender fingers. 

You sighed before you you grabbed ahold of his soft hair and began running your fingers though it, earning a soft sigh from the sloth avatar. "Bel, your so handsome. Your so speacial to me. So amazing and perfect." Belphegor had groaned at the praising before you ran your hands lower on his body. You had tried to get him as close to you, however with the god awful bars in the way, you could only so much. You wouldn't let it stop you though. You were going to do what you could for this man.

Your hands continued to touch every inch of body you could. Your hands ran up his neck, his face, his chest, arms. Everywhere you could reach. It wasn't before you heard the man's breathing quicken, the feeling of the man's breathe on your skin had sent shivers over you. He was so close to you, yet it felt as if he millions of miles away. 

You had lowered your touching to feel the hardness growing in Belphegors pants. You smiled before taking no time unzipping the annoying fabric in your way. His boxers had a obvoious wet spot from his warm pre-cum. You only smiled up at the man before taking out the youngest brothers cock. "Belphie, hun, can you get closer to this dreadful door. I wanna suck this tasty cock of yours." You heard the demon groan before putting his cock up agaisnt the bars, his dick right at your willing mouth. "Thank you Belphie." wasting no more time, you greedily took the long slender cock in your mouth. 

Belphegor grunted in pleasure as your tight mouth took him whole. You wrapped your hands around the base before sucking the head, your tounge licking the heads slit. "F-fuck! S-so good." His words and sounds had sent a pool of heat down to your aching pussy.

You moaned around Belphie, sending vibrations around his whole dick. You continued to devour the demons hot cock, using your tounge to dance around every vein, every bump, ever centimenter of the mans needy cock. You soon felt Belphegor's cock twitch in your mouth beofre his sexy voice called out "M-MC! F-fuck!" After his voice called out you felt your mouth fill up with hot, thick cum. You conitued to suck the mans cock, milking every drop out of him. Once you knew he had none left you happily swallowed the demons seed. 

You put his softening cock in his pants before getting up from your knees. Once you got up, you saw the look of the pure calmness and ecascy on the demons perfect face. You got up and softly caresed the demons cheek. The next words softly spiling ouot of your pretty little mouth. "If you ever need me to come up here and suck that dick, let me know. I'll gladly drop whatever is I'm doing and devour that cock any time." You soflty laugh before you stared deeply at the demon in front of you. 

"Once I'm free I'll make it up to you. That's a promice." The Avatar of Sloth had patted your head through the bars before you felt his touches get softer and softer, you smiled seeing the sleepy man slowly falling alseep near the door. 

"I love you Belphgor. Once you get free I'll give you everything, you and your brother. I'll do everything for you two. Sleep well, Belphie." You spoke out soflty, feeling a sudden wave of pure exhausion wash over you. You headed back down the stairs, the last thing you saw was the beautiful man sleeping peacfully by the door, his cow printed pillow in arms.


End file.
